


I just want to be your lover.

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Florn, I mean it's Middle Age they didn't have condoms, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert didn't feel ashamed while sneaking in Eddard's tent, and sliding onto his bed was just as easy as it was back in the Eyrie. <br/>Eddard was the prude one, he had always been. </p>
<p>
  <i>I don't wanna be your friend, I just wanna be your lover.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to be your lover.

It felt natural, at night, the only light from the bonfire at the centre of the camp and a few torches carried by sentinels.  
Robert didn't feel ashamed while sneaking in Eddard's tent, and sliding onto his bed was just as easy as it was back in the Eyrie.   
Eddard was the prude one, he had always been.   
Even in the dark of his chambers, in the high, huge, mostly desert castle, where only eagles could see or hear them, he blushed every time Robert touched him.   
Now, in the camp, with thousands of soldiers all around them, Eddard instinctively wanted to reject him.  
It was also fault of his recent marriage: he felt guilty about his wife.   
But, Robert used to tell him, at least he didn't risk to generate some bastards by fucking with him.  
-I feel like a whore.- Eddard said every time, biting his lips not to moan when the other sucked hard on his neck.   
It didn't matter how hard he wanted to, he could never reject him.   
-Well, at least you're free. And healthy!- Robert laughed, his deep, loud laughter rumbling all over Eddard as he was lying onto him.   
-One day I could want you to pay me back for this.- Eddard said, trying to be serious.   
Robert laughed again, kissing the young wolf softly on his lips.  
-For what? For getting you to squeal and tremble like a virgin? For making your back and legs ache every morning? Or maybe for being the best thing that has ever happened to your cock?- he said, untying the other's breeches, while tracing wet ways with his lips all over his friend's bare chest.   
-Do you really think I don't know you're just using me?- Eddard asked, trying to contain his arousal. Robert was just so good, and the fact that he knew exactly every way to make him moan wasn't really helpful.   
-You don't seem to mind that much, honey.- Robert smiled as Eddard's stiff cock bounced out of his breeches.   
-That's un...unfaa...aaaah- the Stark's complaining were hushed as Robert took his dick in his hand.   
Eddard couldn't help moaning like a maiden, and Robert smiled on his lips, trying to keep them closed.   
Battles and weeks without seeing even the shadow of a girl made everyone more sensible than the usual.   
When Robert felt Eddard's tip ready wet after just a pair of strokes, he couldn't help giggling.   
Eddard hit him on his shoulder, but then the Baratheon wrapped a hand around his balls, and he gripped his arm so hard he almost made him scream.   
By kissing and biting each other's lips, they kept themselves quiet.   
For a while, the tent was filled just by wet sounds and low moans.   
When Robert felt Eddard's balls tighten in his hand he stopped, right before the orgasm could make its way out.   
Even without seeing him, he could perfectly picture in his head the almost desperate look in Eddard's eyes, and it made him laugh.   
-You know what I like, Ned.- he said, untying his own breeches.   
His cock was only half hard, Eddard noticed by caressing it.   
-I just hope it might be different, just for once.- he said with a pinch of bitterness, but he raised his legs anyway.   
Robert spit on his hand and stroked himself a little, just to get harder and to lubricate his dick a bit.   
Then, without any preparation or warning, he plunged into Eddard.  
Tight, warm and rough around him, Eddard's hole was far, so far better than any pussy Robert had ever fucked.   
He said that and Eddard laughed.  
-That's why you should pay me back, one day.- he said, and they both giggled.   
-You gain the best orgasms of the whole world every night, sweetheart. What else do you want?- Robert said, and he kept pushing hard into him.   
He reached out for Eddard's lips, kissing and sucking them as if it was a matter of life or death. The arousal, and his best friend's belly rubbing over his dick, made Eddard come arching his back.  
-Rob...- he whispered with raw voice as his seed spread all over Robert's chest.   
Robert smiled in the dark, responding to Ned's calling with a kiss.   
Just a few pushes more, deep and hard, and he came too.   
He collapsed on the other's chest, breathing heavily and shivering because of the orgasm.   
A few moments, or maybe a few hours later, none of them was able to tell, Robert raised from Eddard's bed and tied up his breeches again.   
-Was it enough for the night?- he joked, while looking for his shirt around the dark tent.   
-I'm not your slut, Rob.- Eddard sighed, rolling onto his side and watching Robert sweaty skin almost shine in the dim light.   
As he put his shirt back on, the wolf felt a weird sense of disappointment deep in his stomach.   
-And what are you then? My concubine?- Robert laughed, leaning over for a kiss.   
-Goodnight, stag.- Eddard replied with a sad smirk. Robert didn't notice and went out still smiling, almost beaming self-content around.   
-I just wish I was your lover.- Eddard whispered to no one, hearing him walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted so bad to write this since I started reading ASOIAF, and I finally did! Thanks to this, I've been able to break this freaking ten days block that ruined my challenge, but I'm up to finish this anyway. I'll do better next year c:   
> Beta'd by my bro, as usual. Comments and Kudos will be appreciated <3


End file.
